Aria
by Initiation Day
Summary: Aria: A quiet, shy, musical girl. Sirius: a loud, boisterous, slightly arrogant and troublesome boy with a sweet side. With only a piano and song to bring them together. Will it ever work? SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **A nice small story about Sirius Black and someone he loved.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not the one richer than the queen of england. The only thing i own is Aria. Other than that all the character belong to the Supreme Overlord of the Potterverse. -- hehe aren't i clever? A play on Potter and Universe. No i'm not clever at all. hehe

**Aria**

**Part 1:  
**The Beginning

* * *

Sirius walked down the corridor at a leisurely pace, not even caring that he was late to class. His brow was furrowed as he thought of the letter that now lay crumpled at the bottom of his bag. The letter had informed him that his deceased Uncle Alphard had left him a considerable amount of gold. Sirius was sure that Alphard would be blasted off the family tapestry for helping the family disappointment. Sirius was passing an empty classroom when he heard the soft sound of music coming from inside. Sirius doubled backed and opened the door a crack and peered into the room.

Aria De Luca sat at a dusty piano. Her fingers glided over the keys to create a bittersweet melody. The bass was comprised of deep notes and chords that contrasted with the melody. Aria began to join in with dark lyrics that she had obviously written herself. She sang in a descant creating an eerie yet enchanting song. Sirius stood transfixed by the sound. When Aria finished she pushed back the piano stool and picked up her bag from the floor. Sirius remembered that he ought to be at herbology.

* * *

"Argh!" James shouted. He clapped his hands around his ears. Sirius and Remus both looked at him in surprise.

"What's up Prongs?" Sirius asked him. James glared at him.

"Your singing, that's what's up" he snapped back. Sirius looked at James in confusion.

"What singing?" he asked. James opened his mouth to answer but Remus beat him to it.

"You seem to have taken a liking to particular tune lately because you seem to be humming it all the time." He said absentmindedly while flipping through his transfiguration textbook.

"I am?" Sirius asked.

"Yes, so please shut up!" James replied.

Sirius stared into the depths of the fire. He tried to recall ever humming a song but didn't remember. As he drifted to asleep by the fire of the Gryffindor common rooms his dreams were filled with a haunting tune.

* * *

Aria walked to the empty classroom late at night. She remembered discovering the room in her fifth year at Hogwarts. She had been running down the corridor because Lucius Malfoy had said something horrible about her hair. Even though she was pureblood, albeit an Italian pureblood, he still teased her horribly. She had tried the first door she saw and found it was unlocked. Aria had then sat for against the door for awhile, waiting for her tears to stop. When they finally did she looked up to see a beautiful yet dusty piano sitting in the room. Ever since that day, whenever she had a spare moment, Aria would come down and play the piano.

Aria hadn't been able to sleep and in the end she had decided to come down and play for awhile. Aria began to play the song she had started the other day. While she was playing she felt as though someone was watching her. Aria continued to play with her right hand while she gripped her wand with her left hand. She whipped around and pointed her hand at the doorway. Sirius Black stood in the doorway with his eyes wide.

"Sirius," she said in relief. He came in and she saw that was still in his uniform.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep." He replied hoarsely. He sat against the wall watching Aria.

"Your song, it was in my dream."

Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Really? I didn't even know you knew it." She asked curiously.

"I heard you play the other day." He admitted.

"Ah..."

"It's haunting me... I can't escape it! But the strange thing is that I don't want to! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard." Sirius began to ramble. Aria smiled and patiently waited for him to finish.

"...and I wanted to ask you whether you could teach me how to play?"

They had finally reached the reason for him being down here. Aria hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't like Sirius. In fact he was quite friendly to her but...

"Please?" Sirius pleaded. He looked up at her with wide grey eyes. Aria sighed; there was no way she could say no to that pair of peepers.

"Alright fine, come back tomorrow night and I'll teach you alright?"

Sirius jumped up, forgetting his previous tiredness,

"It's a date!"

* * *

Sirius felt unreasonably happy all day and it was showing. Even James noticed the wide grin that Sirius wore and commented on it,

"Padfoot, your smile is freaking me out so can you please tone it down a bit?"

Sirius immediately assumed a comical scowl causing James to laugh out loud.

"So what's with your sudden happiness?" Remus enquired. Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know ever since Ari—" he paused. He and Aria had decided that no one needed to know about their 'lessons'.

"Yes?"

"Er... Ever since I saw arachnids in the... uhh... grass I've felt happier?" he finished lamely. Sirius mentally slapped himself. It was the worst lie he had ever told. Remus and James exchanged looks before bursting out in laughter.

"I'm sorry but that's the worst lie I've ever heard!" Remus gasped clutching his stomach. James wiped tears from his eyes. Sirius scowled for real this time. The portrait opened and a large group of people came in, Peter and Aria among them. Sirius got up and darted over to Aria.

"Hi Peter," he said quickly to Peter before turning to Aria.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. Aria nodded and led him away to an empty corner in the common room.

"Ten o'clock tonight got it?" she said before Sirius could say anything. Sirius nodded, he only just realised how beautiful her dark brown eyes were. Aria gave him an odd look when he continued to stare at her.

"Ah Sirius?"

"Mmm?"

"You're staring at me."

"Oh, right, sorry..." Sirius's cheeks reddened slightly.

"It's alright; I better go get some homework done. See you later Sirius"

Sirius watched her head up to her dormitories and sighed. Damn, he was falling for her.

* * *

Aria was uncomfortably aware of how close she was to Sirius. She could smell the lingering scent of soap on him, she could feel the heat from his body and to make matters worse, every time they touched whether by accident or on purpose her skin would tingle from the contact. Sirius sat next to her and practiced his scales.

"Is this right?" he asked. Aria watched as he demonstrated. She smiled and nodded.

"Perfect, you're a natural! Just watch that your fingers aren't stumbling over the sharp." She commented. Sirius looked up at her and beamed. Aria was momentarily dazzled by his smile and more importantly his eyes. The usually mysterious dark grey eyes were lit by pure joy. They were framed by dark long eyelashes that any girl would kill for. Why was it that the most gorgeous pair of eyes Aria had ever seen belonged to Sirius Black? She wasn't allowed to be involved with anyone. Especially him, he was trouble.

The lesson passed quickly. Aria noticed that Sirius seemed to grasp concepts quite quickly. She had been sincere when saying that he was a natural. His dexterous fingers skimmed across the keys with ease. The single candle that lit the classroom was now a small stub by the end of the lesson. Sirius and Aria walked up to the common room in silence. The Fat Lady and her friend Violet giggled when they saw Aria and Sirius approaching.

"Mr Black and Ms De Luca!" Violet squealed. Aria noticed several bottles of wine littering the bottom of the portrait.

"Can you not mention this to anyone?" Sirius asked politely. The Fat Lady winked in an exaggerated manner.

"Not a word will pass my lips!" she promised, "Password?"

"Bluebird bell" Aria said.

The portrait swung open. The common room was empty. Aria yawned.

"I'm really tied, g'night Sirius."

Aria turned to go but Sirius grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"What?" she asked. Sirius looked at her strangely. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Aria was about to leave again when he suddenly brought his lips to hers. The kiss was chaste and quick but nevertheless...

Sirius looked up at her.

"I'm sorry!" he choked out before fleeing. Aria groaned and slid against the wall. Sirius... she was now involved with Sirius Black.

* * *

_Mother,_

_How are you and father? I'm fine. Hogwarts is great. I think I'll stay here for Christmas so I can start studying for my NEWT's. Please give my love to father, Rosalia and Cristian. _

_-ARIA_

Aria checked her letter once more before sending it. Her mother and father insisted that she send them a letter ever second day. Aria found that after the 3rd letter, there wasn't much to say. She yawned and rubbed her eyes before going down to breakfast.

Aria made a mental note to stay inconspicuous while she ate breakfast. She didn't want to attract Sirius's attention. Just as Aria was thinking this Mary tripped over god knows what, she then bumped into Aria who collided painfully into the Gryffindor table causing a goblet of pumpkin juice to spill onto the ground. When Aria straightened up she began to hobble forward but promptly slipped in the spilt pumpkin juice and was saved from a severe head injury by none other than Sirius Black. Sirius hooked one arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest.

"Thanks" Aria mumbled into his chest. She could hear James and the rest of the great hall laughing at the spectacle she had just made.

"I'm so sorry!" Mary wailed in the background. Sirius let go of Aria quickly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Aria was pleased to hear concern in his voice.

"Err... yes. I'm quite fine." Aria said quickly. Her cheeks were steadily becoming redder as James continued to laugh in the background.

"Umm... that's good." Sirius replied uneasily. Aria and Sirius stood facing each other, not quite meeting eye. It was the single most awkward moment of both their short lives.

"I have to go"

"I need to go post a letter" Aria and Sirius said at the same time. Aria nodded stiffly before fleeing the hall with Mary hot on her heels. They ran to the owlery and sat down on the straw strewn floor. Mary patted Aria's shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm so, so sorry. I just completely embarrassed you in front of the whole school." she said sadly. Aria smiled sadly.

"It's not your fault that you are a complete klutz." She joked weakly but all the same Aria felt mortified, humiliated and strangely happy.

* * *

Sirius watched Aria run out of the hall. Everyone had already turned back to their breakfast long after the accident but James continued to laugh. Sirius cuffed him over the head.

"You idiot!" he snarled. James shut up immediately.

"Can't you see that she was embarrassed?"

"Sorry mate, I didn't know you liked her that much." James said seriously.

Sirius was about to say something particularly nasty when Remus, Lily Evans and Peter walked into the great hall. James looked up at Remus, Evans and Peter with a big smile on his face.

"Hello Evans" he said brightly. Remus snorted,

"Hi James, it's nice to see you to!"

Lily laughed at Remus's words.

"Good one Remus. Hello James." She sat down next to him and Remus on the other side of Sirius.

"What happened?" Remus asked pointing to the mess of food and drink at the end of the table.

"Oh De Luca ran into the table." James said dismissively.

"She was pushed into the table." Sirius corrected straight away. Remus raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

All through breakfast Sirius was reminded of Aria. Whether it was through a witty remark Evans made, Remus's kindness or Peter's shyness. When he looked at other girls he found himself subconsciously comparing them to Aria.

"Remus, I need your help." Sirius said in an undertone. Remus inclined his head ever so slightly so Sirius knew he had heard him. Once breakfast was finished Remus and Sirius stood up and hurried to the library which was usually vacated on Saturday mornings.

"Is this about Aria De Luca?" Remus asked straight away. Sirius's jaw dropped open.

"How do you know?" Sirius spluttered.

Remus shrugged and selected a random book from a bookshelf. He flicked through it before putting it back.

"You are obviously very much in love with her."

"I am no—" Sirius began to say but stopped when he saw the knowing look on Remus's face.

"Alright I am but she doesn't like me like that."

"How do you know?"

"Well last night I kind of accidentally kissed her." Sirius said quickly, "It was an accident. I didn't mean to but she was just so nice to me and god, she was so beautiful." Sirius groaned.

"I really am in love with her aren't I?"

Remus nodded. "Very"

"What should I do to you know... secure her affections?"

"I don't know. Do something you know she would like. Woo her but not with flowers and chocolates or poems and jewellery. Show her you care by doing something original for her."

Sirius nodded slowly. He had an idea.

"Thanks Moony. No wonder Prongs came to you when he had trouble asking Evans out. If it were up to me I'd probably advise him to drag her into a broomstick cupboard then snog the living daylights out of her."

Remus rolled his eyes at Sirius's remark and picked up a book titled '_Love: The unacknowledged magic'._

_

* * *

_

Meet me at the astronomy tower-Sirius

Aria stared at the small scrap of parchment. Her eyes were wide and her jaw was hanging open. He wanted to meet her, Aria De Luca, at the Astronomy tower! Mary waved a hand in front of Aria's eyes.

"Hello? Earth to Aria?" she asked. Aria ignored her friend. Several thoughts were racing around her mind._ Oh gosh, he wants to see me. What if he wants to talk about the... the ki.... the incident? Oh no, oh no, oh no!_ Aria was rudely snapped out of her thoughts by Mary tugging at the paper.

"Come on Ari! I want to know!" she said petulantly. Aria sighed, Mary hated being out of the loop.

"It's nothing. But I have to go. Talk to you later okay?" without waiting for a reply Aria leapt up and hurried out of the common room. It was already close to curfew but the letter had just arrived via owl.

A few minutes later Aria was climbing the staircase to the astronomy tower.

"Damn stairs" she huffed. When she got to the top she pushed the door open and gasped. Sirius stood with his back to her, looking out at the star-filled sky. The room was softly illuminated by candles that had been charmed to float around. On the ground were a rug and a small picnic basket and to Aria's utmost delight a bouquet of gardenias. Sirius turned around and smiled at her.

"Hi," he said softly.

* * *

Sirius had been preparing all day for tonight. He wanted everything to be perfect for Aria. Nothing less would do. He had just sent his owl, Hermes, with a note asking her to come. The night was peaceful and it calmed him down tremendously. A slight breeze ruffled his hair; it felt refreshing against his face. Sirius looked at the stars. When he was younger, he and his cousin Andromeda would try and spot their namesakes. He didn't see Andromeda much anymore but his enjoyment of astronomy still remained. Sirius heard a small gasp behind him and smiled contentedly to himself. So far his plan was working. He let her take it all in before turning around to greet her. He noticed how lovely Aria looked, her cheeks were flushed from having to climb up all the stairs, her eyes sparkled with joy and her long black hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls.

"Did you do this for me?" Aria croaked. Sirius nodded and his smile grew wider.

"Sit." He said indicating towards a couple of cushions heaped on the ground. Aria sat down opposite Sirius.

"Here, this is for you." He handed her the bouquet. Their sweet fragrance washed over Aria.

Before she could say anything Sirius took out his wand.

"I wrote this song for you"

"Imago" he muttered. A song began to fill the room. It sounded vaguely familiar to Aria. It was soothing like a lullaby yet it had a sort of sadness to it. Suddenly she realised why it sounded familiar. It used parts of her song in it! Aria let it play, enjoying it while it lasted. When the final note was played the room fell into silence.

"You made that for me using parts of my song right?" Aria asked seriously.

"I wanted to show you how much I li--" Sirius started to say but stopped when Aria got up. She clapped her hands over her ears.

"Don't say it Sirius." She pleaded.

"Why not?" Sirius asked in confusion. He was hurt by her rejection of him. He really liked her, more than anyone else. In fact Sirius thought he might be falling in love with her.

"Because we can't be together!" Aria whispered. Sirius felt a sharp pain in his chest. A moment of silence passed. It was followed by another. A candle floated past Sirius's face. He felt like throwing it at the wall.

"Why? Is it my family? Because if it is then I can tell you now that I don't believe that I'm a Black. I think of myself more of a Potter than a Black." he finally asked. He struggled to keep his voice indifferent and cold.

"No! No, of course it isn't your family!" her voice trembled slightly, she could tell how much this was hurting him and if truth be told, herself, "I'm... I'm engaged."

As Aria uttered those last words Sirius began to laugh. He laughed at the irony of it all, how the one girl he ever truly liked was already taken and that he went to all this effort for a lost cause. But most importantly he laughed because making it a joke made the pain hurt a little bit less.

* * *

A/N: wheeee

review and send me your looove.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: lalala. i have nothing at all to say except: ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not the one richer than the queen of england. The only thing i own is Aria. Other than that all the character belong to the Supreme Overlord of the Potterverse. -- hehe aren't i clever? A play on Potter and Universe. No i'm not clever at all. hehe

**Aria**

**Part 2:  
**The Middle

* * *

Sirius pulled away from Alison Winters. She pouted at him and forced her lips onto his but Sirius pulled away again.

"No," he said firmly. He disentangled himself from her grip and pushed open the broom closet door.  
"You can't say no to me!" Alison shrieked. Sirius ignored her and kept walking. It had started off as an innocent ploy to try and forget _her _but it hadn't worked. Halfway through his snog-session with Alison Sirius felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. Everyone had noticed his sudden lack of energy. In fact he rarely smiled now. It had been two months, fourteen days and six hours since she had taken his heart and stomped on it. Time had gone by in an agonisingly slow fashion; each minute had dragged on for more than they were worth. Every time he saw her his heart would race. And what was worse it seemed as though she hardly cared. He had seen her laugh in a carefree manner; he had seen her smile shyly at other boys flirting with her and most painfully, he had seen her to continue on with life as though nothing had ever happened. But Sirius couldn't. He couldn't let go of the song he wrote for her, he couldn't let go of the feeling of her warm hand or the smell of her hair. No, he was cursed to be forever in love with a girl who would never love him. And why? Because she was engaged.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked Sirius. Sirius looked up from his book. It was sign of how changed he was, Sirius Black never reads books, he burned them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied.

Remus shrugged and took the book out of his hands and set it aside.

"Because the Sirius Black I knew never read books, he never walked out on a girl like you did today and he most certainly never ever moped."

"I've grown up." Sirius replied simply. He had grown up. Like they said, hearts are young until they have a past and boy did his heart have a past.

Remus sighed and got up.

"Aria's not happy." He said softly.  
"Yeah because you and Aria are best friends now aren't you?" Sirius snapped. Sirius had told James, Remus and Peter what had happened that night. Peter and James and offered their commiserations but Remus had instead gone and often the proverbial olive branch of peace to her instead. Remus shook his head and walked away muttering under his breath,

"Oh yeah, real mature."

Sirius grumpily grabbed his book and opened it furiously to his page. Instead of reading he ended up glaring viscously at the book until,

"Sirius?" a soft voice said. A hand squeezed his heart and his stomach clenched. The voice that haunted his dreams.

"Yes?" he asked through gritted teeth.

A familiar face came into view. A pair of dark brown eyes framed by pretty black locks filled his vision.

"I'm proud of you," she whispered. Her voice trembled and she sounded on the verge of tears.

"Why?" Sirius found himself saying.

"You didn't lead Alison on."

Sirius suddenly found himself growing angry,

"Oh yeah, you'd know loads about leading someone on wouldn't you?" he ground out sarcastically. Aria flinched at his words but he couldn't stop. Ever bitter feeling he had felt these past months came pouring out.

"Because you are just the epitome of goodness. You've never done a single thing wrong. Well you know what? You can go marry that effing twat you're set on and have stupid music loving babies and live in a nice big fancy house!" He was now standing up and shouting. The common room grew unnaturally quiet but he didn't care. He was too far gone now,

"But don't you worry about me because probably by then my family will have killed me, but it doesn't matter to you, Aria I-lead-him-on-and-then-break-his-heart De Luca because you don't freaking care about me enough, do you?"

"Sirius..." she began but he held up his hand. The tears running down her cheeks and the broken tone of her voice did nothing to help him, it just made him angrier.

"Just leave me alone."

* * *

Aria looked at the vacant dormitory sombrely. Her own trunk lay at the foot of her bed, neatly packed with her cloak folded on top of it. Someone placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Come on Aria, we better get going." Mary smiled encouragingly at Aria, she knew that Aria had had a hard last couple of months.

Aria nodded and grabbed her cloak. The two friends joined the stream students leaving Hogwarts. Majority were all smiles, knowing that they'd be coming back next year, knowing that they'd see their friends again but a fair few (mainly seventh years) were not as happy. Mary and Aria quickly got into an empty carriage. They were about to head off towards the train platform when three other people bolted into the carriage.

"Where'd Wormy get to?" a very familiar voice said. Aria gulped. This was not good.

"I dunno!" James said peering out the window. Remus was the first to notice the girls.

"Hi Mary, hi Aria!" he said jovially. The last boy stiffened visibly.

"Hi guys" James said throwing an apologetic look at Aria.

Throughout the short ride to the train platform there were little words passed between parties. Mary chatted somewhat obliviously to Aria while James and Remus would talk mainly to Sirius. Remus would occasionally speak to Mary and Aria and James would just smile at them. Sirius remained silent and grim though. There was a universal sigh of relief when they clambered out of the carriage.

Mary and Aria were lucky to find a compartment for themselves when they got on the train. They chatted the whole way, relishing each other's company. When they arrived at the station Aria and Mary hugged once before going to find their respective parents. Aria dragged her trunk over to where her parents usually waited but no one was there. Aria sighed and sat down on her trunk, no doubt they were late. After an hour it Aria suddenly understood. They had forgotten about her.

* * *

"Argh!" she yelled at the empty platform. Aria kicked her trunk to relieve some of her anger but found it only caused her an unreasonable amount of pain.

"Spaz" a voice sneered from behind her. Aria whipped around and saw Sirius Black of all people lounging on a bench.

"What?" she asked. She tried very hard to make her voice hard and cold. It was the only way to deal with Sirius these days. But Sirius didn't reply. Instead he glared at her. Aria sighed and turned away. She didn't want to admit but seeing Sirius this way made her sad but he didn't understand that she wasn't exactly happy. She had liked Sirius a lot. In fact Aria had a faint suspicion that she was in love with him, ever since the night he had asked for piano lessons but there was no to break the engagement.

"Forgotten you have they?" the snide voice said again. Aria didn't say anything but the glum look on her face spoke volumes.

"Maybe they don't care about you anymore." Sirius continued to taunt her,

"Maybe you're not important enough, maybe they hope if they don't show up you'll just disappear from their lives."

"STOP IT!" Aria whipped around. Tears were flowing down her cheeks. Sirius stopped and a smirk appeared on his face. He came close to her face until she could feel his breath gently moving loose strands of her hair.

"Well now you know how I felt when you told me about your engagement, like I wasn't good enough for you." He whispered before withdrawing from her personal space. Aria stood still and waited for the tears to abate. Finally she said in an even voice.

"Maybe I'm suffering as much as you." Aria suggested. Sirius didn't say anything but Aria could tell she had his attention.

"Maybe," she continued in a stronger voice, "I was forced into this stupid engagement. Maybe I was in love with you. Maybe I'll continue to love you even if you hate me."

Sirius paused and looked at her. He couldn't believe that she had just uttered the L word.  
"Are you serious?" he asked. Aria nodded slowly. A small smile crept onto Sirius's face.  
"You love me?"  
"Yes" she whispered. Sirius moved closer to her. Soon he was close enough that their noses were touching.  
"Good, because I think I love you too."

He leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

A/N:

Almost the end. Two more bits to go...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The ending for you.

DISCLAIMER: I'm not the one richer than the queen of england. The only thing i own is Aria. Other than that all the character belong to the Supreme Overlord of the Potterverse. -- hehe aren't i clever? A play on Potter and Universe. No i'm not clever at all. hehe

**Aria**

**Part 3:  
**The End

_

* * *

_

_S,_

_I'm glad to hear that you finally escaped Azkaban. Don't worry, I still think about you every day. That should help feed your enormous ego! I wish one day people would know the truth about J and L's death. Then we could be together without any danger. _

_Did I mention in my last letter that I donated an item to the ministry? It's a veil you see. I discovered it in a graveyard. It was hanging over a crumbling archway and a bird flew through it. The bird disappeared. It died. After conducting numerous tests, I discovered that the veil acts as a sort of bridge between the world of living and the world of dead. It's too dangerous for me to have in my house so I gave it the Ministry._

_I think about death often now. Does that sound morbid to you? When I write it, I feel rather sombre. Dying of a mysterious illness is not the way I wished to have passed on. I lived my life with many, many regrets. Not being able to spend it with you was one of them. How I wish for a time turner sometimes. But my strength is failing me now. I fear this is my last letter to you. Please reply quickly so I can read your words one last time. _

_I shall see you in world behind the veil.  
_

_I love you,  
Aria_

* * *

A/N:

Ah yes, the veil. Unfortunately they never got together. Azkaban, parents (Aria's) and ill-fated marriages kept them apart. Eventually Aria's husband died leaving her a lonely widow. After Sirius broke out and left Hogwarts he stayed with Aria at her humble cottage removed from society. There's a tiny bit left now.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The ending for you guys!

DISCLAIMER: I'm not the one richer than the queen of England. The only thing i own is Aria. Other than that all the character belong to the Supreme Overlord of the Potterverse. -- hehe aren't i clever? A play on Potter and Universe. No i'm not clever at all. hehe

**Aria**

**Part 4:  
**Epilogue

* * *

Sirius looked around. Everything was blindingly white, even he was robed in white.  
"What the...?" he muttered looking around. He seemed to be standing outside a small white cottage and it was snowing. No wonder everything seemed white. He knew the cottage very well and if he was correct he knew who'd be waiting for him inside. Sirius opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately pounced on by a petite figure.  
"Sirius!" she breathed. Sirius's arms snaked around her waist.  
"Hello Aria."

* * *

A/N:  
He went behind the veil and met her.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
